


What Chanyeol Really Thinks

by amachr



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Emotional Wreck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being a Dork, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amachr/pseuds/amachr
Summary: Baekhyun is tired of Chanyeol's inarticualcy.





	

Baekhyun sighed into the comfortable heat that Chanyeol’s body provided. With an arm curled around his waist from behind, he was starting to really appreciate the down duvets they had bought together for their shared apartment. Somehow, Chanyeol’s skin still felt heated, and the soft material of the duvet was cold from being discarded on the floor. Now wrapped around them, it seemed to make a bubble of intimacy consisting of only Chanyeol and Baekhyun and nothing else. Chanyeol smelled like sweat and Chanyeol, and combined with steady breathing, it felt like the time had stopped around Baekhyun. His body was drained and sated at the same time, and his limbs felt too heavy to lift, but these kinds of moments with Chanyeol were still Baekhyun’s favorites.

“That was nice,” Chanyeol whispered and planted a kiss on Baekhyun’s nape, sending shivers down his spine although Baekhyun couldn’t help but furrow his brows. One of Chanyeol’s hands was pressed against Baekhyun’s chest the way he knew that Chanyeol for some reason liked. In the beginning, it had felt weird to have something splayed out there, but when Chanyeol had told him that Baekhyun’s heartbeats comforted him, he had sort of started to like it.

“Just nice?” The voice came out sharper than Baekhyun meant to, but maybe that was alright because what they had just done had definitely been better than ‘nice’. Chanyeol seemed to catch up on the tone and smiled against Baekhyun’s nape, his eyelashes tickling the hairs there.

“Really nice,” he mocked and used his free hand to poke Baekhyun in the stomach, making him squeal against his will. The gesture would have been sweet, if not for the fact that Baekhyun’s face muscles were starting to ache from being tense and his body was feeling increasingly restless. Either Chanyeol wasn’t happy, or he didn’t make an effort to show it. Either way, Baekhyun didn’t like it. The best case scenario would be that Chanyeol simply was gifted with a big dick instead of eloquence.

“No, come on. Tell me what you really think.” Chanyeol made another attempt at poking Baekhyun, but resigned when he noticed how tense his boyfriend’s body seemed to be. Baekhyun’s heartbeat had probably sped up because of the uneasiness as well.

“Uh… okay. I- eh, really like it when we do… the thing. That way.” Baekhyun snorted, finding that he maliciously enjoyed the way his boy seemed to struggle with his words. The thought that Chanyeol had to fight for Baekhyun’s approval made him inwardly smile, though.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Chanyeol huffed against his nape, sending another wave of shivers through Baekhyun’s body. Weirdly, it seemed to calm the clown, who let out a humming sound and started to caress Baekhyun’s forearm. Baekhyun did swoon a bit at the gesture, but he would never admit that.

“I like it when you sit on top of me and kind of-“ The arm stilled. “Do I have to do this?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol let out another annoyed sound and slid his leg in between Baekhyun’s, pressing his pelvis against his ass in a way that Baekhyun would have taken advantage of if he simply hadn’t been too tired (and sore). Somehow, he wanted to comfort Chanyeol and watch him suffer at the same time, so he tangled their legs even further and pressed a small kiss to Chanyeol’s bicep.

“Ok, then. When you sit on top of me but then lean down so I can look you in the eyes and hold you at the same time. I really like that. Because, um. It feels better?” Although it wasn’t much, then this was probably the most descriptive Chanyeol had ever been about what he liked in bed, making Baekhyun’s heart rate speed up in a way that he knew Chanyeol would notice. Denying it because he valued his pride, he snorted.

“Come on, you can do better.” The corners of Baekhyun’s lips curled up against his will when Chanyeol grunted.

“This is going to sound weird, you know that?”

“Are you too weak to say it?” Baekhyun teased, tilting his head up so his hair would tickle Chanyeol’s nose just for good measure.

“I won’t say anything if you do that!” Baekhyun tilted his head back, because he actually really wanted to hear what more Chanyeol had to say. They had shared deep thought before, but not in this way. He had never heard Chanyeol throw his dignity out of the window and tell him how he felt when they were intimate, just exactly what he thought when he was in his most vulnerable state. “Ok, brace it. It’s like… When I can hold you and look you in the eyes at the same time, it makes it feel more intense, sort of. If that makes sense. Um, as if we’re becoming one? Or, just-“ His trail of words ended in thoughtful humming, and Baekhyun had to bite his lips to keep himself from laughing. Not because he found what Chanyeol was saying funny – he really didn’t want Chanyeol to believe that – but because his body suddenly turned all weird on him. As if the bed was a boat instead of a bed and he was floating on it along with Chanyeol, his body so light that Baekhyun probably would have lifted off if Chanyeol hadn’t been there to anchor him.

“Go on.” Somehow, that feeling made it difficult to use his voice, so Baekhyun whispered the words and placed his hand on top of that on his chest, intertwining their fingers. Yeah, his heart was actually beating a bit too fast.

“Bet you like this, hm?” Chanyeol poked his stomach again, but Baekhyun felt too air-headed to do anything but grin. “So, yeah. It’s as if we’re becoming one instead of two. Or no, it’s more as if you’re completing me. Does that sound right?”

Baekhyun wanted to say that he knew exactly what Chanyeol meant. He could only nod though, because the feeling in his body had moved to his chest, swelling there and making it hard to breathe.

“And when you complete me, it makes me forget about anything else than you because I don’t need to think about it, and the only thing I can think about is how happy and whole you make me feel. And I think this is what is building up instead of pleasure. Or maybe it’s becoming the same thing? Uh, I don’t really reflect over that when I like, come. Because when I do, I try to maintain eye contact with you although it’s sort of difficult, because then, it feels like I’m overflowing with affection for you and not with, like, cum. I think that’s the difference between having sex and making love.”

Again, all Baekhyun could do was nod, although this time it was accompanied with an embarrassing sound from his throat where a lump had started to build. Fuck, he loved Chanyeol. He loved how he made Baekhyun’s world feel unreal, how he made his facial muscles tense one again. And how his strong chest was pressed to Baekhyun’s back and how that chest rose and fell and sent Baekhyun’ world spinning.

“But the best part of it all is that when I come down, you’re still there!” Chanyeol sounded so enthusiastic about the fact that Baekhyun hadn’t magically disappeared, it made one of the bubbles in Baekhyun’s throat rise to the surface in the form of a happy whimper. Really, Baekhyun had wanted to laugh, but his body seemed to work against him, and instead his vision started to blur.

“And this time, when you were still here, I - I’m going to sound creepy again. You know, this is why I just said it was nice. However, when you were still here, I could look you in the eyes as you were coming as well. Shit, and you’re so damn beautiful when you come you have no idea. We should do it in front of a mirror or something one day so you can see it. It probably makes me the happiest man in the world that I have the privilege to hold you through it. I can even wipe the sweat of your face and the- other nasty stuff off you so you feel comfortable. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but when I wash you it makes me feel like you need me. And I really like that feeling.”

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand, because his body was tingling all over and it felt like he would lose his composure if he answered. He had no idea such a small gesture meant so much to his boyfriend. He had always thought Chanyeol had cleaned him just because Baekhyun was too sore and worn-out to move. Thinking about it, he really had no idea what he would have done if Chanyeol hadn’t been there to take care of him all the time.

“Oh, and you should also try holding yourself once. Like we’re doing now. And feel your heartbeat. For some reason you’re more quiet than usual but your heart is beating very fast, so I guess you’re just listening. You see, if I hadn’t felt your heartbeat, it would feel like some part of me was missing. I would probably have thought you would have fallen asleep of something, because you’re never quiet.” Baekhyun sniffed when Chanyeol kissed his nape, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. “I think I’d rather amputate an arm than stop feeling your heartbeat. It would feel almost the same, but I think I enjoy the calming effect your heartbeat gives me more than the practicality of my arm.”

Suddenly, Baekhyun appreciated every centimeter of Chanyeol’s skin that was touching his. It didn’t matter how hot and sweaty it could become, because he decided that from now on, he would never forget how lucky he was to have the most wonderful person in the world as his boyfriend. Baekhyun even stopped caring about the first tear that fell, because all he could think about was how much Chanyeol meant to him, how much he loved him, how ‘love’ couldn’t even describe what he felt for him.

“Do you feel safe when I hold you?” Baekhyun sniffed again and nodded weakly. “Ok, that’s good. I would never forgive myself if you didn’t feel safe. Hell, I even force myself to stay awake until you fall asleep just so I know that you doze off feeling warm and protected. That’s why I let you buy these weird duvets. They were seriously expensive but it doesn’t matter to me as long as they make you feel better when you sleep. And maybe this will sound the most creepy so far, but I also like- um. You know. Watching you sleep. Because- eh. I have to make sure that nobody touches you. Not even, like, your leg. I don’t think I would even let Junmyeon touch you when you sleep, although he’s probably the least threatening person I know. I’ll never let anybody in the world harm my wonderful, precious darling Baekhyunnie.”

It would probably have been creepy to think about the fact that somebody was watching him when he slept, but because it was Chanyeol, all Baekhyun felt was safe. To think that somebody did so much just to guard him had almost been too much, but that last part – “ _my wonderful, precious darling Baekhyunnie_.” – fuck, Baekhyun simply couldn’t hold back the first hiccups.

Chanyeol, who had been relaxed against his back just a second ago, tensed and let go of everything so he could turn Baekhyun around. The face he made seemed so ridiculously concerned that Baekhyun wanted to laugh, the fondness squeezing his poor heart.

“Baek, what’s wrong? Was it something I said? I can stop watching you when you sleep if it makes you feel uneas-“

“No!” Chanyeol jumped at the sudden outburst, seemingly even more confused than before.

“Was it because I-“

“I just love you.” Baekhyun’s vision was too blurred to see Chanyeol’s expression anymore, but he didn’t need to when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him to his chest. Letting Chanyeol hold him, Baekhyun tried to say something back, something that would show Chanyeol that he meant as much to him as he did to Chanyeol. To his great annoyance, what came out instead was a new hiccup followed by a thick sob.

“Hey, it’s ok. I love you too, Baek- oh, wait a minute!” And of all the stupid things his weird boyfriend could have done right now, he chose to let go of Baekhyun in favor of searching through his socks drawer.

“Yeol, what the fuck!” Baekhyun had tried to sound mad, but oh well.

“Just two sec- no wait there it is!”

And there he was, Park Chanyeol, kneeling on the floor in his underwear with socks strewn around him. It was probably the least romantic setting he could have ever chosen, but Baekhyun still found it perfect. Chanyeol didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth to say the official words before Baekhyun was screaming yes, his smile so wide it felt like his face would split, crying and laughing and probably looking horrid.

“Do you-“

“YES, oh my god, Chanyeol, yes I do, yesyesyes!” Chanyeol was smiling so prettily, that big grin of his and those wonderful eyes, and all Baekhyun wanted to do was to feel him close again, so he tackled the man to the floor and started to kiss every part of Chanyeol’s skin he could find, not even caring that he was crying all over him.

“-want to-“ Baekhyun stole his lips mid-sentence, wanting to taste the words that came out. Realizing that Chanyeol was unable to finish now that his mouth was occupied, he pull back and laughed, every part of him feeling so wonderfully _alive_. “-marry me?”

“Yes!” He most likely woke the neighbors, but who cared now that his Park Chanyeol was slipping a ring onto his finger. Feeling the weight of it was making his throat knit up again, and he would probably have started to squeal if Chanyeol hadn’t briefly sealed their lips.

Grinning, Chanyeol pulled back and took in the sight of the simple silver ring sitting on Baekhyun’s finger before lifting his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. He stared back and found himself swimming in the affection that had been described to him earlier, before Chanyeol smashed their lips together again, kissing Baekhyun with a passion that made his entire body melt into the strong arms holding him.

Chanyeol’s ring altered the well-known grip when Baekhyun laced their fingers, but he could definetly get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao dropped this here. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
